CORE F DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The CFAR Virology Core consists of 2 units. One unit performs a variety of HIV analyses. This includes bulk and quantitative HIV culture, RNA quantitation, p24 quantitation, and genotypic antiviral resistance testing. It also provides studies of tropism by the use of cell line targets and DMA sequencing. Immunologic escape can also be described by sequencing appropriate regions and by the use of heteroduplex analysis. The second unit functions to diagnose and measure potential secondary infections such as the herpes viruses, HSV, CMV, HHV6, VZV, and EBV by culture and/or PCR, as well as other viruses such as HCV, HBV, JC, HGV, and vaccinia. This unit is also a state licensed virology lab with the ability to diagnose routine viruses such as respiratory viruses, influenza, adenovirus, parainfluenza, RSV, the gastrointestinal viruses, including coxsackievirus, and the unusual pathogens such as SARS. The core offers these services to members of CFAR at reagent cost alone or without cost if the assay is being used to secure future funding. The services are also available to the non-CFAR AIDS community (e.g. other ACTG sites) at discounted prices.